


Because You Loved Me

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Returning again to the verse of days 2,4, and 5. This is following where day four left off.





	Because You Loved Me

Blaine keeps waiting to wake up from the dream. This is how they usually go, after all. He finds Kurt randomly on the street and they reconnect, but before long, he wakes up and his heart breaks all over again at the realization that it wasn't real. 

 

But the dreams never go on this long, they never include Kurt grabbing his hand and leading him to his loft apartment. They don't include seeing Rachel and crying with her. They don't include her making a terrible excuse and leaving Kurt and Blaine all alone. And Blaine keeps wondering when he's going to wake up, because they definitely don't include Kurt pulling him into an unfamiliar bed and getting reacquainted with his body again. Kurt's changed since high school, Blaine learns. He's broader and stronger and when he holds himself up over Blaine, framing his face and telling him he's perfect and how much he loves him, Blaine cries. 

 

So, laying there in Kurt's arms, Blaine realizes that this isn't a dream. And he cries some more. And Kurt holds him tighter and it's even better because part of Blaine, the part that fell to pieces during the year he was away needs Kurt's strong grip to hold him together. 

 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kurt asks, gently stroking a thumb over Blaine's cheek, wiping the tears away. Blaine scoots his body closer to him, needing to be as close as he can, which is pretty unnecessary seeing as they literally just finished being as close as two people could physically be. But Kurt doesn't say anything more, he just pulls Blaine closer, holds him tighter as Blaine feels the tears running down his cheeks. 

 

"I'm waiting to wake up," Blaine cries. Kurt smiles, and Blaine continues, "I've searched for you ever since November. I went to NYADA but nobody I asked knew who you were. I was worried you weren't here." 

 

"I haven't exactly been the most social around campus. I've been pretty heartbroken thinking you were lost from me forever," Kurt whispers, and Blaine watches as his own tears spill. 

 

"I love you," Blaine whispers. Kurt kisses him, and it's wet from both of their tears but it's just as perfect as any of their other kisses. Kurt starts to pull back, but Blaine chases after him, not ready to let their lips disconnect after so many months separated. So they lay there just kissing. It wasn't dirty or frantic, not like before when they collapsed into bed trying to get as close as possible as fast as possible. They were just kissing, just holding each other to remind themselves that this is real. This isn't a dream. He's really here and he really loves him. 

 

They do eventually get out of bed, because Rachel comes back into the apartment, yelling loudly to stop having sex because she wants to see Blaine too. So they throw on clothes, Blaine borrows one of Kurt's hoodies, and both of them pretend that Blaine will give it back later. And they leave the comfort of Kurt's bed, Blaine hugs Rachel and she cries that she missed him too. They order pizza, and Blaine learns about what's been happening with the two of them since they left. They stay away from hard topics like graduation or camps or anything that would ruin the reunion's happy atmosphere. The only time they get close is when Rachel asks how long Blaine's been in New York. But Blaine just says Cooper got him here in November, and luckily, the look Kurt gives her makes her drop it. They watch movie after movie, and Blaine momentarily thinks that this is the first time he's been able to watch a musical since before, because he rarely got to watch many movies in the past eleven months. But throughout the movies, they still talk. And when Blaine talks about the small, dirty apartment, Kurt and Rachel share one look before stating he can move in if he wants. And Blaine just smiles and nods, kissing Kurt again because he can now. 

 

During the night, Blaine doesn't leave Kurt's side once. Okay, he leaves to go to the bathroom, but the minute Blaine gets back Kurt pulls him into his arms, practically on his lap, but Rachel doesn't say anything about it. If anything, she just gives a happy look at the two. And they fall asleep in the same bed for the first time in months, in over a year because even before back in Ohio they rarely got a chance to fall asleep in a bed together, especially not with bare skin pressed against bare skin. 

 

The next day, Kurt doesn't have to work. Blaine technically does, but he calls in sick and manages to get one of his co-workers to take over his shift, so his manager isn't too upset about it. But Blaine can't manage to tear himself away from Kurt just yet, not after finding him after all this time. They decide to take the subway to Blaine's apartment, Blaine insists he won't have too many things to take with him. He doesn't have a large wardrobe, seeing as he hasn't had much money to spare to buy too many clothes. And he's certainly not going to wear any of the clothes left over from the camp, he wants to burn those things as soon as possible. 

 

Kurt glances around his small apartment as Blaine gathers his few belongings. Blaine's packing his toothbrush into a bag when he notices Kurt standing at his desk, looking down at the piece of paper in his hands and crying. Blaine looks at it and realizes that he's holding the letters Blaine wrote to him during his time at the camp. 

 

"You wrote me letters?" Kurt asks, looking at the five pieces of paper that was the closest thing Blaine could ever get to Kurt while he was separated. Blaine nods, his throat a little tight as he looks at his handwriting. 

 

"It was my way of talking to you. You know, when I was there," Blaine says softly. Kurt looks at the one in his hand, and Blaine glances at it trying to figure out which one he's reading. 

 

"You had more?" Kurt asks. Blaine nods, remembering coming back to his room and finding the staff tearing it apart. He remembers them finding the three letters he hid underneath his mattress, remembers them screaming at him that he's refusing to heal himself. Remembers how they took a lighter and destroyed them in front of his eyes. He doesn't realize he's crying until he feels Kurt wiping them away. 

 

"I wrote the first one in May, the day of our anniversary," Blaine whispers. "I wanted to talk to you so badly, tell you how much I loved you and missed you. But I couldn't talk to you in person, so I wrote to you. It was my way of staying close to you when we were apart. Whenever I was feeling bad, when that place was getting the best of me, I wrote you a letter. You gave me the strength to survive that place, Kurt." Blaine watches as Kurt sets the letters carefully back on his desk, and gasps as he suddenly pulls Blaine closer with the hand holding his. Kurt kisses him hard, and Blaine closes his eyes and kisses back, reminding himself that Kurt's here now. He didn't lose faith in Blaine in the months they were apart, and now they were together again and they will never be apart again. 

 

"God, I love you so much," he whispers when they part. Kurt smiles, kissing him again, lighter this time. This time, when they pull back, Blaine grins. He looks up into the eyes of the man who loves him just as much as Blaine loves him. 

 

"Are you almost ready?" Kurt asks. Blaine nods, grabbing his duffle bag and looking at the desk. He had called his landlord that he was terminating his lease, who just told Blaine to be out as soon as possible so he could get the new tenants in. So Blaine leaves the keys on the desk and grabs the letters on the desk. He looks at them momentarily, remembering writing them and the events that caused him to write each letter. He looks over at the man the letters are for, standing there by the door with a soft smile. 

 

"Lets go home," Kurt says. Blaine grins widely at the mention of home. He can't resist grabbing Kurt's hand, because he missed how his hand felt in his. 

 

"I already am," he whispers. Kurt smiles, lacing their fingers together as they walk out of the small apartment towards a new life together at last. 


End file.
